


The Morning

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [8]
Category: Friends (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean meets the group, Dean sleeps in Joey's bed, M/M, Slight making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was he?” Rachel and Phoebe asked at the same time, in unison. He stared at them, a little perplexed before answering.</p><p>“Incredible. The way he felt, the way he moved, oh man, and the noises he let out. It was amazing and he let me be rough with him. I don’t get that with girls. The guy has marks on him! Did you see the bruises he had on him?” he asked excitedly and a little louder than he should have.</p><p>“You seen the ones I left on you?” Joey turned around to see the guy standing there, a deep smirk on his lips while he watched them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The slightly older Joey, young Dean.

He never expected that he’d sleep through the whole night at a one-night-stand’s place. He never stayed overnight. It was a rule of his, and every other person that had one night with someone. They were supposed to leave right after sex or right after a shower. Dean didn’t actually remember falling asleep.

He remembered the amazing sex, the hands running all over his body, leaving hot prints as they moved. The hot breaths against the back of his neck, making him sweat. The dick inside him, pulling and pushing on his body until he finally came undone and came. It’d been breathtaking. He couldn’t remember the last time sex was that good. The guy was a damn sex god or artist or something. He knew his buttons, where to press, where to drag... where to bite. Damn that mans mouth.

Dean turned over onto his side and gradually leaned up onto his elbow, feeling still a bit drowsy, but less than usual. It was like he slept in, or had more hours than normal. He was relaxed and calm. He shook his head and dropped back again, hopefully not making that much noise to catch the guys’ attention. He wasn’t in the room, so it was morning. He was either in work and left a note or he was out shopping or something, or he ‘was’ outside that room and was watching TV or reading or whatever. The hunter didn’t want to stay and intrude, but he felt too out of it to get up. His self-discipline was fighting him on whether or not he should just get up.

Though... if the guy asks he could say that he was still tired from what they did last night and he still hadn’t recovered. It’d boost his ego a little.

He gave a little stretch, feeling his body protest in aches and slight pain. It wouldn’t be lying. They were rough with each other, but there were moments where everything was slow and almost passionate. He liked those parts, made him feel wanted a little. But the rough parts, damn! He didn’t know which he liked more with the man, rough or soft. It was a tell, a tell that the guy was a total man whore, out with girls all over the place almost every night of the week. There was no way he was just naturally talented or had a gift for sex and touching. He was basically another Dean. Not wanting to settle down, but instead spent his nights with women, or men In this case.

He stopped thinking for a few seconds, hearing noises from the living room. The guy must’ve been home, but was hanging around in the other room. Dean stretched again and gradually sat up, finally deciding that maybe he should thank the guy and then get going. He awkwardly stood up, placing a hand on his ass before rubbing gently to sooth the lingering ache.

The hunter only searched around the room a little before thankfully finding his underwear just at the bottom of the bed on the floor. He didn’t really want to walk out there in just nothing, yeah, the guy had seen everything already, but he felt like it’d be a little awkward if he thanked him while naked.

He slipped them on and walked towards the door, his clothes were actually in the living room, all spread out from when they first got into the apartment. The guy practically shredded his clothes from him.

Dean grabbed the handle and walked out, quickly noticing the sudden silence and then the group of people in the room. He glanced between them, three girls and three guys, one of them being the one he slept with.

“Heeelo~,” one of the girls smirked, looking him up and down, which brought a crooked smirk to his lips. He was definitely ‘NOT’ ashamed of his looks. He knew he was hot, that was how he usually landed almost every person he hit on, married, engaged or not. He winked at her and glanced to the guy he’d been with during the night, noticing the distracted look he had while he stared at him, or more specifically, his body.

“Morning,” he almost purred, snapping him from his trance and he looked at his face now, like he didn’t register what he said.

“I-uh, hey,” he smiled a little and then started to walk over, grabbing a pile of clothes on the way and stopping only when he was in dean’s space. He passed the clothes to him, the smile turning into a smirk when he leaned in and kissed him gently, a few times. His clothes were just hanging there between them and the hunter felt his back come into contact with the door frame to the bedroom, his mouth being attacked. He hummed a little loudly when he felt hands on his hips, slowly shifting and rubbing over his skin until his hands, up to his knuckles were hidden underneath his boxers and heard a thing or two being dropped in the background, one of them smashing, like it had been glass or china.

He felt the guy gradually pull away, his mouth still pretty close. He could feel his breaths hitting him and his smirk grew.

“I’ll be out in a sec,” he said softly and ducked under the guys arm, closing the door behind him so he could change in peace.

\--------------------

“And that was?” Rachel asked and he shot around to look at them, staring at them like he forgot they were there.

“Uh... Don’t know. Picked him up last night,” he grinned, nodding a little.

“You like guys now?” Chandler raised his brows and Joey just shrugged in response. It wasn’t that he suddenly liked guys. He didn’t. It was just that guy. He was the definition of drop dead gorgeous. The only ways he could really describe the guy was beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot... he’d call him pretty if he wasn’t sure that the guy would hit him. You don’t call a man pretty.

“How was he?” Rachel and Phoebe asked at the same time, in unison. He stared at them, a little perplexed before answering.

“Incredible. The way he felt, the way he moved, oh man, and the noises he let out. It was amazing and he let me be rough with him. I don’t get that with girls. The guy has marks on him! Did you see the bruises he had on him?” he asked excitedly and a little louder than he should have.

“You seen the ones I left on you?” Joey turned around to see the guy standing there, a deep smirk on his lips while he watched them, his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the door frame.

“On me?” he glanced to his friends and they were giggling, well... the girls were. Chandler almost broke down there.

**Author's Note:**

> Bored again, this was an idea I got off of the other Joey/Dean one-off I did.


End file.
